CP - April, 2376
This page chronicles posts #3502-3615 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2376. *CP - March, 2376 *CP - May, 2376 Cardassia Plots First Week In the morning after their first intimate encounter, SHAWN MUNROE and QUESTA discuss their possible future with each other. In the middle of more adult activities, CYDJA BERN walks in on them. Unsure of what has happened, she leaves quickly. Shawn sets of to pack while QUESTA goes after Cydja to explain. While doing so, she confessed her identity to the girl who had (until this point) thought JEVUN CASIK was a male (and not her mother in disguise). Cydja is pleased she will have another sister as Questa is now pregnant with SHAWN's child. JAMES MUNROE and DAYIN LETHO are forced to befriend each other as they are placed in the same room over night. The boys argue about which race is better, finding they surprisingly can tolerate the others company. After some horsing around and wrestling, CYDJA comes in to explain Dayin needed to get ready to leave Cardassia to Terok Nor. SHAWN is able to say goodbye once more to QUESTA, and he and DAYIN depart the Cardassian planet. Back on Kron, OZARA BRIK pays a late night visit to ERON BERN. Finding herself lonely, she speaks with her friends about her concerns regarding Talen Evek and expresses a wish for either herself or Talen to be transferred. Second Week Still on Kron but preparing to leave, ERON BERN contacts CYDJA BERN on Cardassia. She is pleased to see her father and asks him questions about Questa, confessing she knows her disguise. She then asks about babies and Bern becomes suspicious Questa may be pregnant. Therefore, he contacts CORAT DAMAR and asks him if he has touch Questa during their times together. After a few moments of teasing, Damar confesses he had not, giving Bern some relief. Back on Cardassia, JAMES MUNROE along with CYDJA are getting enrolled and preparing for school on the planet. Waiting in line causes some racial issues when the mean EVELA GHENT begins to speak up about her dislikes for the Terran and the family he is staying with. Third Week Arriving back fro his long mission on Kron, ERON BERN goes to QUESTA knowing this is his time to move in. He proposes to her only to learn another man has already popped the question. In a fit of rage he tells her to leave. CYDJA BERN wakes up in the morning, surprised to see her dad home, but then finds out about Questa and is upset. BERN then takes the time to chat with JAMES MUNROE getting to know the kid better including his interests. Wondering where Questa is SHAWN MUNROE sends through a subspace message, getting BERN instead. They talk about Questa and their feelings (post 3594). Finally, BERN tries to make up with CYDJA yet his bribes fall on deaf ears. Needing to talk BERN goes to OZARA BRIK. She is renovating her apartment and Bern ends up staying over, though they just keep each others company. In the morning, TALEN EVEK bursts in, assuming the wrong thing. Bern finally sees Talen is out of control. BERN is approached by CORAT DAMAR who wishes to discuss what happened with Questa, letting Bern know she could be more useful this way...owing them a favour. BERN is later contacted by PATRICK REESE and is informed Dayin is being sent back! Fourth Week Being the last one to find out about his father's engagement, JAMES MUNROE is rather unnerved by the suddenness of the situation. ERON BERN comes in and the two have a heart-to-heart about their feelings. BERN then gets into an argument with his friend TALEN EVEK who decides to transfer his post under his father. JAMES, under prompts from Bern contacts QUESTA over subspace to let her know she is free to leave to Terok Nor and welcome to come back to Cardassia whenever she would like. Stressed out due to circumstances, BERN once ore visits OZARA BRIK and the two make love. Saying goodbye, JAMES takes CYDJA BERN to visit QUESTA before the woman leaves the planet. Questa offers the invitation for the little girl to come with her, but Cydja declines, wishing to stay with Bern. JAMES later on has another chat with BERN, explaining to him his academic success as well as Cydja choice to stay with him. BERN finally makes the decision to speak with QUESTA, imploring her to teach Miniya the Cardassia ways, as he will still be her legal guardian. Arriving back to Cardassia from Terok Nor, DAYIN LETHO is escorted to his adopted fathers office. KELL EVEK proceeds to make threats and becomes physically assault. Going back with wounds DAYIN is reunited with his brother RAYLON EVEK and they chat about their adventures. The next day at school, DAYIN spots JAMES and picks a fight with him. The boys get into a physical altercation, both losing. JAMES is taken to the nurse where BERN reprimands him, but at the same time offers advice about how to win. Later, BERN contacts the station to inform Shawn, that Questa is on her way. Instead he gets LESLIE POL on the other end and they share words about Questa and Shawn. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Newly introduced character MIRIAM KALLAN begins to frequent the Vulcan restaurant on the station, having two meetings with T'Pok and J'Pel. Both of them chat and play calto. T'Pok recognizes the stuttering by the new Lieutenant and offers Bryce Wren as a good mentor to talk to. Later, BRYCE WREN meets up with MIRIAM after prompting from T'Pok. They share a brief lunch where Miriam discusses her achievements. After a night in Jocelyn Nelson's quarters, QWIN RITALL wakes up and finally meets the roommate VALA PHOENIX. They share a short chat over reaskfast before Qwin has to dash off or he'd be late for work (again). Once his shift was completed, QWIN is caught cheating at the dom'jat tables, where he is introduced to NORAH MADDIX. Both flirt with the other and relate due to experiences with ex-spouses. XCHL PAO visits with TH'MATAKALAHN in his quarters. The two discuss more about religion and the right Gods. Th'Mat expresses his wish to participate in more training programs and experience the thrill of eluding prey. T'POK once more meets up with MIRIAM as he intervenes on a potentially harmful situation on the promenade. Miriam takes him to a Medieval like land in the holodecks. More information from the Orian Syndicate gets CADENCE DAINKEN in deeper than she would like. Visiting CORBAN MADDIX for their planned breakfast reveals how nervous/tense she is before she is to meet. NORAH MADDIX and CADENCE speak once more, where Cadence asks Norah to stop bothering her. Because she is in security, Norah could potentially cause a problem within the Syndicate. That night NORAH and MADDIX enjoy each others company for the first time since she got back to 'celebrate' their last night before the divorce. Having an epiphany, MARCUS WOLFE goes to visit GWEN DELANE and express his desure to no longer be a captain. He put it on the table that should Maddix pass this CTC program that he would be Captain of the Fenrir. Delane agrees. MARCUS goes back home and confesses his decision to KATAL WOLFE who is upset she was not informed sooner and begins the mental battle to decide over family or career. The Syndicate scheme comes to the climax as the deal is interrupted by the more fanatic section of the New Maquis. NORAH (who breaks her word of leaving Cadence alone) becomes tangled in the middle only to be shot down when she tried to protect CADENCE. Cadence disappears with the Syndicate while Norah is taken to sickbay. MADDIX is called down and the couple say their goodbyes. NORAH MADDIX dies in sickbay (June 1st, 2347 to April 4th, 2376). Shocked by the tragic events, MADDIX goes to MARCUS as the two friends let the news sink in. At the end of the week, SHAWN MONROE returns back to the station from his trip to Cardassia. He hears of the rumours Captain Wolfe is leaving and has them validated when MARCUS discusses more on the Bajoran ruin finds. Second Week Finally the arrival of the 'Commander to Captain' female participants gets the program started. MUHJAH AL-KARIIM and BROOKE ANDERSON are greeted by MATTHEW HUNTER. He explains that despite their arrival the program will be postponed for another week due to a death on the station (though they are unaware of whom). CORBAN MADDIX in the mean time visits GWEN DELANE to get the real scoop about what happened between Norah and Cadence. MADDIX later meets up with BROOKE while the two chat about her pet skunk and her husband who isn't into the kind of things Maddix is. ZEVRIN K'PREL continues her diplomatic stay in the holodecks and is visited by MARLON NADIS who mistakes her as being a hologram. He plays along, speaking his mind about the T'Kassi and his dislike for them, as well as displays more confidence. After the talk, ZEVRIN goes to speak with MARCUS WOLFE about her concerns over Katal and she discovers why he is so familiar with her. MARCUS goes back to his quarters and discusses with KATAL WOLFE the future, she decides that she would pick family over her job and would be willing to go to Bajor with him should Maddix get promoted. Also newly arrived to the station is DAYIN LETHO who is now attending the school on DS9. REBECCA MUNROE meets up with him wanting to chat and make him feel welcomed. Going along with the boy he ends up getting her in trouble. After a visit with the security office, Becca decides not to tell on him, gaining the Cardassian's trust. The two kids end up kissing in a turbolift and are caught by SHAWN MUNROE. After catching his daughter kissing the Cardassian boy, SHAWN's fatherly instincts kick in and he is at a loss. He goes to speak with KEIKO ISHIKAWA for some female advice on the matter. He then goes to PATRICK REESE's quarters, asking him to take Dayin into his quarters so the boy is away from Becca and Molly. Reese agrees if Shawn will go golfing with him ore often. Finally going back home SHAWN gives his talk to Becca. LESLIE POL comes out afterwards offering her own help and incites. Bringing up the topic of contraceptive injections, SHAWN suddenly realizes he was not on anything when with Questa! DENORIAN THAY hears Cadence is supposedly on Sura IV and approaches DELANE for the truth. He is concerned for Cadence's wellbeing and upset he was left out of the loop. Thay also takes on Maddix as his patient to give Delane more free time. MADDIX preparing to start the program in another day or so spots DAYIN when on the Promenade. Recognizing him as the boy Legate Bern sent over, he knows they have a hate for the man in common. Maddix then educates the younger man in the ways of seducing women! Back in a holosuite, T'POK and MIRIAM KALLAN complete the more logical adventures of her program. However, after an undisclosed malfunction they are trapped in the underground tunnels of the Underdark, with sounds of the evil elven Drow's. Third Week The officers of the CTC get better acquainted when CORBAN MADDIX spreads his charm with BROOKE ANDERSON. They have a discussion in his quarters only to find she was a virgin (though married) and he tried to fix that with no avail. LESLIE POL has a conversation with her adopted father SHAWN MUNROE as he continues to worry about Questa. She accuses her of being a baby factory. SHAWN goes back to work with MARCUS WOLFE in attempts to decipher the Bajoran Prophecies. Using his knowledge of Ancient Egyptian writing, they get a significant amount accomplished. Marcus notes a familiar symbol of the Federation commbadge in the text. Continuing to think ZEVRIN K'PREL is a hologram, MARLON NADIS goes to her and explains a plan to bring down Lorbadin T'Kassus by way of influencing the holographic buying and selling of miners. Thinking this plan could really work ZEVRIN researches Marlon's plans, and visits him in his quarters revealing she is real. The two make dinner plans. After the various lectures from her father REBECCA MUNROE goes to DAYIN LETHO to tell him they are still allowed to see each other provided it is in public. SHAWN later gets in contact with QUESTA only to discover she is indeed pregnant. Assuming responsibility for his actions, Shawn asks her to marry him, which she accepts and egins to think about how she will be leaving Cardassia. Speaking of babies KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE discuss their future plans in terms of babies but didn't make any for sure decisions. MARLON goes to BRYCE WREN to get friendly advice about Zevrin, unsure if he should trust another female, but they decide he should give it a chance. MARLON and ZEVRIN have their date, and she helps him come out of his shell offering her own advice about women. CORBAN MADDIX decides to visit TH'MATAKAHLAN to give him an interesting holodeck program by the Hirogens so the Jem'Hadar could practice eluding prey. Discovering the joys of PATRICK REESE, the Cardassian boy DAYIN LETHO gets into more trouble with the commander and does not cooperate, leaving the quarters with threats of being removed from the station. SHAWN finally decides to announce to the family about Questa informing Becca and LESLIE he is going to be a father and he is now engaged. DAYIN arrives later that night to tell BECCA he is probably being kicked out in the morning and sneaks in to stay the night in James' room. LESLIE catches him, calling SHAWN back who then proceeds to lecture Dayin about keeping his hands off his daughter. Dealing with the new arrivals from the Gamma Quadrant, KIRA NERYS has to speak with KEEVAN and LAPHYRN. We find out there are seven Jem'Hadar and four Vorta. Other characters Alvean and K'Tharn are mentioned as well. Kira tells them the other Dominion ships want them back, and have set up a hearing date to discuss this. They are then assigned quarters on the station. Unfortunately for LAPHRYN she is introduced to JIMMY LANE who thinks she is part of a secret cult, and of course he hits on her and displays his usual senile behaviour. Fourth Week Back to work and feeling good about himself SHAWN MUNROE announces his engagement with Questa to MARCUS WOLFE. The two continue their mission to decipher the Bajoran text, using an advanced holodeck simulation. They discover some hidden text believing the pah-wraiths to be involved. Soon, they are contacted by J'PEL to learn the scrolls were stolen. Getting ore disturbing news from KEIKO ISHAKAWA, SHAWN is informed of Questa's questionable past and is suddenly concerned of his decisions. CORBAN MADDIX is introduced to MIRIAM KALLAN, dubbing her Stutterette. He makes his usual passes but she declines, threatening harassment. BROOKE ANDERSON is in her quarters making crafts (her hobby) and discovers how harsh MUHJAH AL-KARIIM can be. LESLIE POL makes a counseling visit to DENORIAN THAY wanting someone to talk to about her family situation. She advices Thay she wants to seek emancipation from the Federation as a way to be more independent and leave the Munroe household. Finally making a decision ALYN GARDNER has been accepted to a medical program away from the station and says her last goodbyes to BRYCE WREN, as well as her desire to start fresh in everything. BRYCE is then introduced to BROOKE when she is competing in a CTC examination. After helping her with station computers, they have lunch and Brooke blurts out Bryce could be her first ever bed partner. Shocked, Bryce declines but agrees to have dinner. At dinner, BROOKE takes back her offer just before CORBAN MADDIX comes in. The Commander is extra rude to Bryce, brining out Brooke's more assertive personality. TH'MATAKALAHN shows interest in the new visitors to the station and sneaks into K'THARN's quarters. They talk, and discuss religion briefly, and then they decide that anyone who doesn't follow the Founders is worthy enough to be a friend. LAPHRYN begins negotiations with former security Chief ODO in regards to their position in the Alpha Quadrant. The two talk about the fundamentals of clone rights, ending with Laphryn's plea to just be free from the Dominion. MUHJAH runs into the young Vorta ALVEAN who is horsing around on the Promenade. Spoiling his fun she tells him to move along before she calls security. Meanwhile, KATAL WOLFE is in search for more engineering staff, going to the station to borrow MIRIAM for some tasks. Miria agrees, finding her time on the Fenrir more enjoyable. Speaking with T'POK, she is happy to know he is not upset with her and he invites her to look into transferring ship. SHAWN has a brief parent-teacher meeting with VALA PHOENIX and gets a babysitting offer for when Questa brings more kids. Holodeck Plots Third Week In the holodeck, T'POK and MIRIAM KALLAN are stuck in the Underdark while trying to find out how to leave without getting hurt. Soon they are separated after a brief attack knocking each unconscious. MIRIAM wakes up in a cell, meeting the suave vampire by the name of VALAR. T'POK on the other hand, is graced by the company of the Drow Mistress QEU'EYLVIA who is curious about the odd Elf in her possession. Finally, VALAR is convinced to let MIRIAM out, but it is his down fall. She escapes, going to rescue T'POK. Once they do QWIN RITALL arrives to escort them out. They later find out it was brawling Klingons who broke the interface and spilt liquid in it. Vorta Plots First Week There is an introduction of KEEVAN a child Vorta who is in pursuit of a vorta known as Laphyn in which he and the rest of his defecting crew prefer to as 'mother' since she was the one who created them. Going back to a planet previously visit by Julian Bashir five years earlier, they run into a doctor called TREVEAN. Weary of a Dominion trap, he agrees to see this sedated mother in an attempt to judge the truthfulness of the youths story. (Post 3515) After scanning Laphyn, TREVEAN announces to KEEVAN that her short term memory was erased and as a result he'd unexpectedly reset the DNA in the Vorta that ensured her loyalty to the Founders. Upon waking up LAPHYN has a conversation with TREVEAN about their resistance and desire to wipe out the Dominion. She explains she was the head of the cloning facilities for the Founders and all information has been erased and that their Jem'Hadar do not have a dependence on White. Trevean is given the option to join or return with his memory erased. Returning to discover his answer LAPHYN explains they have 5 facilities in secret, and 19 Dominion facilities with their own operatives in them. In the middle of this conversation, they are attacked by Dominion ships, preventing them from crossing into the Alpha Quadrant. The First K'THARN is in command of the ship as the only adult. After evading a tractor beam, they make it through the worm hole pursued by the Dominion warship. They are the first to pass through since the Prophets intervened. KIRA NERYS accepts the distress call and locks onto the rebel ship only to be threatened to release to war criminals or be attacked. Kira takes her chances. #04 April, 2376 2376 #04 2376 #04